Hello Kitty Panties
by Take-me-away-to-paradise
Summary: Looking in Ichigo’s panty drawer is fun, so many colors, shapes, sizes, and varieties... However, getting caught red handed by Ichigo is not fun… Or is it? KishxIchigo Rated for: REAL LEMON, mild amount language, and some fluffiness. Chapter 1 now edited.
1. Chapter 1: Getting Caught

_Before note:_

_If you were wondering what happened to Censured, well, this is a completely different version of it, I took away the major plot-line from the previous, (Where she runs away, where she's at, Popsicles, Masaya, ect.) Please excuse the version before, that was one of my first oneshots ever, and I can't blame you, it was thought out badly. It was half-assed. So hopefully. You will like this revised version. And __**please review**__, ok?_

* * *

**H**ello **K**itty** P**anties

_By: Take-me-away-to-paradise_

_Warning: This is M rated fan fiction. _

Start here

Ichigo shot a death glare at the laughing Kish; her cheeks were painted with a light rosy blush.

"G-Get out!" she cried, shoving the unsuspecting alien out of her bedroom window.

The alien pouted. "Ah, you're no fun!" She could hear him tease her.

-

After regaining composure from the threat of cracking his skull upon the pavement floor, Kish laughed wickedly. Some things never changed, and he found that teasing her was still quite fun, even over the years.

Getting pissed once more, Ichigo shoved the poor bedroom window open violently (The same window she had used to expel the same menace 20 times in that year alone).

"Y-Ya big jerk! what were you doing in my panty drawer?!" She yelled/asked him. Her cheeks still bright red, but her eyes were fiery with anger.

Kisshu floated a few yards away, snickering at the lovely opportunity he had had.

_Ichigo owned lots of panties._

However, the ones that had caught his eyes were not the black frilly ones, which were, although _captivating_, were not _nearly_ as captivating as the ones which sent him into laughing fits.

"I didn't know you still liked Hello Kitty, Koneko-chan!" he laughed out loud, much to Ichigo's dismay and total embarrassment. This, for the poor unsuspecting baka, was burying his own grave.

"Nya," she started, an anger mark showing plainly on her forehead, "Why don't you come over here and say it?" She asked threateningly, not thinking Kish would do just that.

Yet, he did. "Hi Kitten!" Kish greeted enthusiastically, appearing behind her, and then suddenly grabbing her around the waist.

"Nya!" Exclaimed the cat-girl again, not being able to stop herself, when surprised cat ears and cat tail, came popping out.

Ichigo blushed deeper... _How come this was starting to feel nice?_

"Get off of me!" She exclaimed, twisting violently in his grasp.

_This was no time to be stalling!_ She thought; her parents were downstairs, and she needed to get rid of him, _fast_!

Although, sadly, since her parents_ were _downstairs, she couldn't just blast him away with her Mew powers.

What should she do!?

-

Kish seemed to have another laughing fit once her face twisted into 'GAH!' motion.

"Kitten, you're so cute." He complimented, with a pervert smile.

He felt horny while he was holding her.

Hex, he decided on a bold course of action, and squeezed her rump. "But I think those Hello Kitty panties on you would really make my dreams come true." he said.

The blush on Ichigo's face reddened to match her hair. "Y-You pervert, I-I'm going to kill you!" She gave him a death glare, much to the alien's amusement.

"Aw, Kitten, not a day goes by that your lovely death glares don't get me up in the morning, just so I can tease you again." Said the alien.

Ichigo nearly fell back in her own desperation comically; if Kish weren't so conveniently holding her, she probably would've fallen on that same talked-about rump. "You're so perverted! I'll bet you're even into S&M!" she exclaimed.

Kish's smile faltered suddenly. _'Got_ _him_!' she thought triumphantly, until she heard him say slowly

"Hmm," Kish's eyes crossed, something he did when he was thinking, really hard.

He could not recall this lovely little word _S&M_ in his Alien-to-Japanese dictionary. Not that he studied much anyways, but whenever his little cat-girl said a new word, it would intrigue him, and plague him to know its content.

"What's that, Kitten? Have you done it?" He asked finally.

Ichigo chuckled nervously, a sweat drop in place on her forehead.

_'Oh shit!'_ she thought. It wouldn't be a good idea to explain it to a perverted alien.

_He might make her do something..._

Her cheeks became redder as a sudden vision of herself in tall thin pointed heels, leather apparel, and a whip, formed in her mind.

Then to complete the nightmare, she would say sweetly, "I'm a dangerous little kitty, aren't I?"

She could just imagine...

"Nya!" She cried out, instantly forgetting it was Kish who held her. She snuggled into him. "No. I'm not like that." She said to reassure herself.

Kish silently relished the moment...well that is, until he asked...

"Hey Kitten, I was meaning to ask you, what's your bra size?"

"..."

Earning himself a well-deserved smack on the head, Kish complained when she still grumbled about it latter.

"I said I was sorry, sheesh, I was only curious, because I could feel them when you hugged me!"

Oh _yes_, how _lovely_, and _smart_ beyond its _years_ a comment was this, that Ichigo just _had_ to adorn it with another whelp to protrude from the hentai's skull.

In addition to having the alien crying from pain, Ichigo huffed, and resembled the big-bad-wolf from the _Three Little Pigs_ tale.

"Gah! Go away!" She cried to the ever-annoying boy, who, seeming on the road to recovery, cooked up another perverted suggestion.

She was tired of this all, couldn't he just go bother some other person for a while?

However, even as she thought this, she felt his grip grow tighter, "But I don't _want_ to go away, Kitten." He whined leaning in, and with one of the most tender of touches, gave her the sweetest of kisses.

"_I_ want you to come with me." He stated as he pulled away, his eyes shining a shade more golden than usual so that he could've been accused of being starry-eyed. Whatever had happened before, he couldn't help but be serious now

"W-What are you talking about?" Ichigo spat at him; she could feel her chest squeezing, and her heart quickening. He softly caressed the middle of her back.

"I want to take you to a beautiful place, Kitten. Where only the two of us would live out the rest of are lives in peace." He answered softly, he suddenly was getting more serious, and that scared Ichigo half to death.

It was hard to handle him when he was like this.

_'Noooo'_ she thought, gaping, that he was making her think things she wasn't sure about, and it made her feel things she wanted to suppress.

So, what was this damsel-in-distress to do? Laugh. Laugh at it all, and pray it was nothing serious.

Kish did nothing but stare as his Kitten strained her laughs.

"You're a whack Kish! I have my whole life here. I can't just leave everyone, even if the world's not in any more danger. I wouldn't do that. And, um...People would disprove if I just up and left." As she finished, she couldn't help but feel a small weight on her chest. Sometimes, it really was hard when people relied on you so damn much.

_'Shit!'_ She realized again, all the suppressed emotions were leaving her wide open to him, and Kish was known to take advantage of such openings. She didn't want to be vulnerable, not to him, not to her former enemy! He'd probably hurt her!

Her eyes widened as he gently kissed her neck; it was the exact opposite of pain. "Oh Honey, you really care about those people that much? Ichigo, I want us to be together, forever, and if people can't accept that, then they are too closed-minded and don't deserve to know you any way." His words sounded fierce, but his voice told her a different story. Clearly, this would be a big leap, for the both of them. He'd be shunned along with her. _'Well if we stayed around long enough, but we'll be long-gone before that ever happens'_ thought Kisshu evilly, he chuckled to himself.

Ichigo gulped loudly, "B-But I don't love you. I only love Masaya." Her voice cracked slightly, and her heart gave a confused throb.

Masaya was kind, caring, gentle, and just so perfect; he was a great boyfriend... However, he always made her wonder. Was she doing the right thing?

She wanted to be perfect, just like him. She wanted to be his equal...

So how could she do that? She was always screwing up around him!

It hurt when she messed up, and he looked at her so oddly.

Because... Most of the time?

Masaya and she felt alien to each other.

Were they even compatible? ...She couldn't tell any more, Kish was changing her. And she didn't know if she liked that or not.

"Then why are you shaking?" She heard him say. "Why can I hear your heart speeding up when I touch you?" He asked, grinding his teeth at the name of her damn human boyfriend. Being Kish he felt old anger boil up.

He should just _take_ her with him, have her leave that good-for-nothing, and be with her always, she was his! No one else's...Except, she needed a say in this...

_'She needs a say in this.'_ He repeated. That was such an Earth custom... On _his_ planet, if someone wanted something, they'd just take it, no matter the consequences. But he valued Ichigo enough to finely respect her.

Ichigo's shoulders sagged.

"I-I don't know." She admitted, she didn't know why she felt so fragile around him.

He gave her a hug, a tight one. "Please, Ichigo! I want to spend the rest of my life with you, can't you see that?" He then suddenly pushed her away, and took off his shirt. "I'll show you that I can be the best lover you've ever had."

Her mouth dropped open, and any words that tried to come out stopped. All she could do was gape at his gorgeously toned chest, as well as his pure confidence.

She heard him slightly snicker, and being Kish as he was, saying playfully, "Attention momentarily, up here, okay sweetheart?"

Ichigo's eyes looked up, Kish smiled brightly at her, liking every ounce of attention she gave him.

She looked away quickly though, trying to hide her embarrassment. "Put your shirt back on, you baka." She said stubbornly.

She heard him laugh again, until she felt hands travel down her newly grasped shoulders, and sink lower and lower...Until they touched her breasts. They were ever-so-slight in their actions.

Ichigo swiftly gazed back into his eyes, a fiery expression intended, she was going to yell at him, call him a pervert, and make him leave.

She had decided: this was going to be the plan.

Only, though, she saw a needing look on his face. A look which made her heart skip a beat, and stop her in her tracks.

_'Shit',_ a look so damn close to then time when he was about to die, that day?the day she had defeated Deep Blue. The day... he, Kisshu, had made her a sacrifice which cost him his life.

It was making her cry. That look struck her, it made her stubborn will just melt away, and she felt her lips draw close to his. She gave a shuddering breath, before capturing the alien's lips.

He lovingly wrapped his arms around her, with eyes fluttering shut at the pure ecstasy that it was; to have a _willing_ partner, and not someone who fought you on your every move.

"Ichigo?quot; he breathed her name as she parted the kiss. He loved her; he loved her so damn much. That not being with her, to not have her at every waking moment, brought him closer over the edge to insanity.

Was he there maybe already? Was he insane now? ...He didn't know...and he didn't care.

Kish's eyes started to turn red, as predatorily instincts took over. "Ichigo," he pleaded, as if she were putting up a big argument.

But no, she wasn't putting up an argument. She was feeling the same thing; she wanted to tend to this urge she felt also.

"Get on the bed." She ordered.

Kish gave her a soft suggestive smile before going over to her bed and lying down on his back. He looked up at her all the while, as she walked over to him slowly.

The heat that her body was giving off made her pull off her own shirt...revealing her light pink-laced bra. Her embarrassment was still intact, but her longing to cool off had quickly subsided that.

In her mind, she wondered if she was going crazy.

But in Kish's mind, '_I'd say she's about a C-cup'_ he thought, trying not to smile with satisfaction.

_'Why hello...my kitties,'_ thought he, looking at her breasts longingly, until he could get the chance to touch them...

* * *

First of all, sorry! I know I should be updating my other fics, I'm so slow, I hate it! Again, I'm sorry!

Wow! Sorry, that wasn't much… It's crap, I know. Oh well, hope someone liked it at least, and hope the story wasn't just wasted effort.. I plan on completing this story in two chapters, if I get enough reviews...(Hint-hint)

So... **Please** **review**, since I only want that, and no moolah.

P.S. Gah, Is this too much like my other stories already?

P.P.S. Please give a very warm hug to **Amme Moto **for her fantastic work as a beta reader—she's making this clear to read for everyone!


	2. Chapter 2: Stay with me Forever?

**H**ello**K**itty **P**anties

_**B**__y: Take-Me-Away-To-Paradise_

_** Disclaimer:** I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew everyone! _

_**Rating: **This is rated M for sexual explicit situations, Lemon and some language (not much) _

_**Extra note:** Kougaismine4eve89 thank you for that helpful review & I have now changed this story to be less in cofution _

* * *

Chapter 2

Ichigo stood next to her bed and peered down at the half-naked boy.

"This will be my first time." She said again, reluctantly; she was starting to lose her nerve when Kish gazed at her breast so longingly.

"Me too." Kish added simply, smile broadening. _'Even though I've dreamed befor-'_

Ichigo distracted him from finishing that thought by sitting on top of him, her heart was beating so hard that her mouth had to open in order to breathe. And for Kish, this made her look so very sexy.

Groaning he pulled her to him and went about kissing her. He deepened the kiss in a matter of seconds. Then he flipped her over, so he could be on top.

And the first articles to go you ask? Well…they were the things that tempted Kish so damn much; he used his sharp-clawed nails and ripped off her bra. Hearing her gasp in surprise, he ripped off her remaining clothes, and stopped from giggling with glee.

'_I got her-I got her-I got her-I—This is like, NICE…' _

Looking down at her fully naked body with lust, Ichigo gave a blush at his attention, and shivered underneath him—he looked very happy right now...Had he really wanted her that bad?

His hands slid down her body. She mewled in pleasure, as his fingers traced across her breasts, and there were two firm nipples that instantly formed.

"Do that some more…." She said softly, looking up at him with pleading eyes.

Kish smiled and gladly complied. His mouth lowered upon one nipple and his tongue rolled around it. He could feel her breathing hitch, so he gently sucked and nibbled upon it to increase her pleasure.

His other hand made its way lower, to her crotch. He could feel her bristly pubic hair and… something wet along with it ...was she liking this as much as he was?

This made him very happy.

He smiled down at her, before his head sailed down south, landing at her crotch. He could smell the arousal already and gently lifted one of her delicate legs.

The first time he licked her, it made her jolt. Not out of pain, no, just out of surprise. It was just definitely _alien_ for her, no pun intended.

Nevertheless, it also was nice in a way in which she couldn't resist moaning and crying out in pleasure.

God, she hoped her parents did not hear her, but damn! Kish really knew how to make a girl moan!

"Uh, Kisshu…?" She started. This had to stop! But….Oh God, she couldn't get past the 'Kisshu' part without another moan overtaking her senses. "Nya!" she cried out as he drove his tongue into her vagina.

It was the encouragement of his name being vocalized. His tongue started sliding in and out of her moist hole…. And it was making explosions in her body….

She panted as he continued; not being able to decide whether to put a hand over her mouth to stifle her noise or tug on the alien's hair from all the surprised jolts her body was giving off.

Suddenly her body began to grow warmer…warmer than before, and as if stepping up a ladder, her body grew from the feeling of intensity. Against her will, her hand left her mouth and clutched the bed sheet under her.

"A-Ahh!" She screamed out as pleasure shot forth into her thin body. She spilled into the alien's mouth and he lapped it up with hunger. She let out a long moan as her eyes closed; the intensity was gradually going away...

"Oh..." she simply commented as Kish came up and lay lazily next to her. He reached his hands around her waist and brought her closer to him, he nuzzled her neck making her gasp.

"That was fun Koneko-chan." He said with a little mischief. He moved his hands slowly against her breasts, loving the feel.

Ichigo's face darkened, she loved everything he was doing to her so far and it made her feel seriously guilty…

"Kish am I really doing the right thing here…should we really do _it_ I mean, we could be screwing the laws of nature or something- I mean we're not even the same species, right?"

Kish frowned slightly, "Ichigo I think it'll be ok—now I want you to _relax._"

Ichigo sniffed and focused her eyes closed breathing in his scent slowly… she felt the worry leave her and a new one replace it, she had been so emotional before to realize one thing…

_Was she really ready to lose her virginity, which she had kept for so long? _

She opened her eyes to see Kish's golden eyes staring at her with such tenderness. Ichigo was worried this would not last—just as he had suddenly fallen in love with her, would he leave her?

"Kish, will you leave me after we do it? You say you love me and you will take me to live with you in paradise, but how do I know you do not just _want_ some?"

Kish smiled softly, his eyes closed and he looked very angelic then.

"Because honey, when we make love your bond with me will become much stronger, and my bond for you will become so great that I will die without you. My kind find _one_ mate for life and I am proving that you are that mate for me."

Ichigo gulped… "So this means in Japanese again?"

Kish opened one eye looking at her humorously at her question, for his kind this was common knowledge,

"It means after we make love, if we betray our mate for another, we will be **elasticized. **This includes any living organism we chose to call mate, including you, the DNA we share after will kill us if we betray it."

Ichigo's eyes widened and in blind rage, she slapped him.

"Hentai! This was all a trick to make me yours and to make me helpless in return—what if I want someone else?—I don't want to be some kind of toy for you!"

Kish grabbed his hurt cheek and snarled. "No you won't Ichigo—not once in my kind's history has anyone even wanted another after their mate—and you don't count as my toy anymore you will count as my Mate—these are very different things. I want to make love to you as my equal, Koneko."

'_I will be your first and only kitten—and in return, you will be my first and only—we will be equal'_

Ichigo began to feel tears well out of her eyes.

"But you never told me how big a commitment this could be." She said darkly.

Kish drew back at these words and felt like crying himself… Why did he think he could change Ichigo—she still did not love him, all up until now had been pure lust on her part.

"Ichigo. There is a time where I'll have to give up. And I'm thinking this would be best a time now…I, goodbye Kitten…Forever goodbye." He sat up on the bed, and walked back over to her window—not even eyeballing the scattered panties all over the ground.

Ichigo felt more tears streaming down her face and her gut gave her an almost unbearable heart-wrenching scream at watching him leave.

"Kisshu don't leave me….I-I do _love_ you; I don't even care if my parents hear me. Make me your only Mate Kisshu, and in return I'll be your only Mate. I want you with me."

Kish wiped a tear away. "You don't really mean it. I'm fed up Ichigo."

"No you're not!" Ichigo screamed. She leapt out of the bed, came from behind him, and hugged him tightly. "No you're not…" she said softly.

He felt his love for her remerge at her softness and he could not help but pull her into a hug after turning her to his side. He kissed her on the mouth and deepened it in a matter of seconds with Ichigo kissing back hungrily.

"So you really mean it?" He said later, floating upwards with her in his arms. They suspended about 20 inches from the floor; he was floating them back to the bed.

"Don't drop me Kish, but yes I meant it and I still mean every word." Said Ichigo. Her parents would be sure to hear her if she plummeted to the ground this high up, but what concerned her was the thought of being out of Kish's arms.

Kish nodded. His eyes dilated and he seemed to be panting. He laid Ichigo gently on the bed and he breathed cool breath on her face making Ichigo blush, it made him look very sexy. He landed gently over her.

"Why are you doing that Kish? You're breathing so fast." Kish huffed before explaining.

"After you gain some of me, it will be hard to control our urges, but even before we mate for the first time it will be hard." He said awkwardly.

Ichigo shook her head in disbelief.

"God Ichigo I want you, yes. I'll kill anyone who disturbs us—Oh!"

Kish rubbed up against her. "It's time Ichigo, don't turn your back on me now."

He pulled off his shorts.

Ichigo's eyes questioned him. She was still nervous, until she felt her body begin to ache along with his. "I won't turn my back. Kish I love you and I—Ah!"

He responded instantly to that need, pushing himself gently into the hot, tight opening she presented to him. A new wave of dizziness consumed him and to his profound joy, his orgasm careened through his body with no warning.

Ichigo grunted in pain as he entered her slightly. She felt something very different than anything she had ever felt before.

"Kisshu be careful…don't go fast."

"I'll try…." He said, his mouth hanging open. He kissed her pushing more in.

He was big—bigger—than Ichigo had ever imagined. He pushed the rest of the way in and waited for her okay.

The sharp pain subsided slowly with his calming kisses, and the need to follow her instincts hurled into Ichigo as she nodded giving the okay signal, drawing a guttural scream as mounted frustration and bodies exploded into indefinable gratification. Abandoning herself, Ichigo's awareness centered solely on the sensations swirling within her feminine walls as they grasped, sucked, and devoured the hard manhood pumping inside her, wielding its ruthless power to secure her dependence.

The rocking began gently, back and forth, and grew more demanding as the magnet of desire drew Ichigo closer to Kisshu with every motion. His well-clawed hands came up and fondled her breasts. Thumbs and forefingers worked to punish those luscious nipples. Her moans came continuously, reiterating her needs. It wasn't going to take long at all.

Seeing, hearing, smelling, and feeling. It all become too much and Ichigo felt her body letting go to him. He entered her once more and Ichigo came.

Kish shuddered, releasing himself into her also. He was sealing their commitment forever.

Ichigo purred with satisfaction.

Holding her, Kish knew that he really loved her and he would forever, she was his equal, his one, and only Mate, and she just happened to have a pair of Hello Kitty panties that would definitely be traveling with them to paradise….and maybe even the next time they made juicy lemonade.

_The End_

Oh. My. God. Everyone, this was the chapter from hell, let us just hope it doesn't burn in hell with being such crap. But anyway, now my story is finally finished (Ya!) This was my first lemon….so I hope it did not go to slow or some b.s.! Reviews Needed

P.s. Please also, everyone thank Amme Moto for her fantastic work as an editor once again. :D


End file.
